


Reunited and it Feels So Good

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hoped Hotch didn’t plan on breathing much this weekend because Anderson knew he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited and it Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sort-of sequel to Phone Tag. I’m calling this universe Handerson: The College Years for now.

“You're seriously not coming home?” Anderson asked. He was looking through the pile of shirts on his bed. He had no idea where his AC/DC _Highway to Hell_ Roadie shirt was. He promised it to Gina when she came back from New York since it was one he could part with. Most people knew how beloved Anderson's tee shirts were to him.

“The flight is a ridiculous price and I would be home for like two and a half days.” Elle said. “I told my parents to put half that money into my bank account so I could hang out here. They already got my ticket home for Christmas break.”

“But you're going to be all alone.”

“I have some people I hang out with. We’re probably going to San Francisco for the weekend. And Thursday I'm getting together with some friends to hit the Chinese buffet. Also, my asswipe roommate is gone so I can actually get laid in peace.”

“I didn’t know you were getting laid.” Anderson said.

“Aren't I always?” Elle asked.

“Well…yeah.”

“You might be the only person in creation not getting laid right now.”

“I don’t think it’s that bad.”

“OK, you and Spencer.” Elle laughed.

“Hey, he kinda sort of has a girlfriend now.” Anderson said.

“Oh my God, I heard. Is she awesome? Is she strange?”

“She's smart as hell and kinda dresses like an Amish girl. But she has this quirky side that’s really cool. They have conversations amongst themselves when I'm in the room and they may as well be speaking Klingon. Spencer is all about her and I'm happy for him.”

“You should find a nice boy.” Elle said. “There are like a million gay boys in DC. If you add the adorable bisexuals that goes up to a million five easy.”

“Your numbers are way skewed. And I have a nice boy…a nice bisexual boy.”

“You know me, I was all about you and Hotch in high school. We’re not in high school anymore. Anyway, I thought you two had some open cock arrangement.”

“I wouldn’t call it that.” Anderson shook his head. “We made the decision to continue our relationship while also knowing that there was a possibility we could meet other people. I don't know, it’s complicated.”

“Well I heard that you got a new Elle.” She said. “Is that complicated too?”

“Where are you getting your info? Gina is not a new Elle; she's just a Gina. She's totally awesome.”

“You knew who I was talking about though.”

“You're near San Francisco.” He said. “I'm willing to bet you got a new Anderson. You just don’t wanna put him on your Facebook page so I won't see.”

“Weed is legal here…life is good.”

“I thought only medicinal marijuana was legal in California.”

“I have a medical condition.” Elle said.

“No comment.”

“You're not funny.”

“I'm like the funniest person you know.” Anderson laughed. “Damn, I wish you were coming home; it feels like forever since I've seen you. We’re going to do a _Baywatch_ marathon at Penelope’s on Friday.”

“Ugh, don’t watch Season one…its truly horrid.” She groaned.

“Yeah it is.”

“It doesn’t get good till post-Pam Anderson boob job.” 

“Grant!” Pete called up the stairs. “Aaron is here!”

“I gotta go.” He said.

“Let me guess who you're pushing me to the side for.” Elle said.

“I love you, babe.”

“Love you too. Call me soon.”

“I will.” Anderson hung up his cell phone. He checked his face in the mirror, trying and failing to control his rapid heartbeat. He ran his hands through his hair and took a few deep breaths. Then he was flying down the stairs at the speed of light. “Hey.”

“Hey!” Hotch grinned and his dimples came out full force.

Anderson jumped in his arms and they hugged fiercely. God, it felt so good to hold onto him. He smelled so good and felt so good and Anderson didn’t think he ever wanted to let him go. From the way Hotch was holding on it seemed he felt the same way.

“Hi.” Hotch caressed Anderson's face when they finally put just a little room between them.

He just kissed him. It didn’t matter one bit that they were standing right in front of Anderson's front door. Anderson sighed and deepened the kiss. Who gave a damn about breathing when there was this? He hadn’t kissed Hotch since August. There were some days away from him that literally felt like torture. He hoped Hotch didn’t plan on breathing much this weekend because Anderson knew he didn’t.

“Get a room.” Pete called out from the living room.

“I'm so sorry, Mr. Donovan.” Hotch said when they finally came apart. He rubbed the nape of Anderson's neck when he rested his forehead on Hotch’s shoulder.

“Well at least Grant can't deny that you're his boyfriend anymore.” Pete said. “Unless you kiss all random boys that way, Grant.”

“I try but there’s just so darn many of them.” Anderson turned back to Hotch. “Let me look at you. God, these dimples. I'm glad you're home. I want to hear about how awesome New York is.”

“I spend most of my time in my dorm or the library.” Hotch said. They weren’t in each other’s arms anymore but holding hands.

“I sent you the email with all the cool places for guys to go. You didn’t check out any of them?”

“I didn’t want to go alone.” It was hard to be honest about his fears but Hotch had never told Anderson anything but the truth.

“You haven’t met any cool kids yet?”

“I've met a few people; dorm living makes them accessible. But I think I need to focus on my grades this first semester and then maybe move on from there. I'm OK.”

“You sure?”

“I'm good.” Hotch nodded. He put on a smile.

“Wanna go upstairs and make out?” Anderson wiggled his eyebrows.

“I can't stay.” He sighed. “We’re driving to my grandparents’ house in Manassas tonight. I think we’re driving back tomorrow evening but it might be Friday morning.”

“When are you going back to New York?”

“Sunday late afternoon. Don’t worry, we’ll have most of Friday and Saturday.”

“I want a night.” Anderson said. He didn’t know how they were going to do it but knew that he had to.

“My mother loves you.” Hotch said. “I bet she’ll let you spend the night.”

“Seriously?”

“She and my stepdad are driving to Richmond after Thanksgiving and my brother is staying with my grandparents. I’ll be home alone.”

“We can't have that.” Anderson shook his head.

“I have to get going.” Hotch hugged him again. “I’ll call you tomorrow morning.”

“Send me nudie pics.” Anderson whispered in his ear.

“You know if I'm going to be Vice-President one day that’s going to be impossible.”

“OK fine…boxer brief pics then.”

“It’s hard to say no to you.” Hotch smiled.

“I do my best not to abuse that fact.” He kissed him. “I’ll see you sometime Friday and we’ll talk until we’re blue in the face.”

“OK.” Hotch leaned over and kissed his nose. “Later Grant. See ya Mr. Donovan.”

“Goodnight, Aaron.”

It was hard to let go of his hand but Anderson let him get out the door. He stood behind the screen and watched Hotch walk to his Mustang and climb in. It had been a while since he’d been in that car; they shared a lot of good times in it. The whole relationship had gotten complicated with the distance but one thing was really simple. Anderson was in love. Maybe someday he’d have to let that go. It wasn’t going to be today.

“Hey Pete, thanks for not freaking out on me kissing a boy and all.” Anderson walked into the living room and looked at his stepdad. Pete was in his favorite chair with a can of beer watching some animals maul each other on National Geographic Channel.

“I know he's a boy, and that’s still a little weird, but Aaron is a good kid. It could be worse.”

“How so?”

“You could bring home one of those dudes covered in tattoos who's going to get you into nothing but trouble. You could worry your mother.”

“I promise I'm using birth control.” Anderson said.

“Go away.” Pete pointed back toward the stairs.

Grinning, Anderson went back up to his room. He needed to call Amanda and gush all about seeing Hotch. He hoped she was home; knew she was working late at Buffalo Exchange to prepare for the Black Friday rush. Even though she still lived with the Garcias, Amanda was always busy. 

She was part-time at North Virginia Community College and nearly full-time at Buffalo Exchange. The best friends were going through withdrawal, they'd never spent this much time separated. Anderson hoped this weekend they could make up for it. Three and a half days wasn’t a lot of time for all he wanted to do. Anderson would have to sleep when he was dead.

“McG!” Amanda answered her phone.

“Are you home?” Anderson asked.

“I'm in the backyard smoking some of this Slovakian weed I got on a hook up. Dude, if I see one more sequined tube top or peep toed stiletto I know I'm gonna lose it. Friday is going to be the worst fuckin day ever. What's up with you?”

“Can I come over and share the herb? I wanna see my favorite girl.”

“Have you seen your favorite boy yet?” Amanda asked.

“Yes.”

“I can tell from a mile and a half away that you're grinning like an idiot. Come on over, I’ll pack another bowl.”

“Love you. I’ll be there soon, bye.”

“Bye.”

Anderson ignored the pile of tee shirts on his bed; he would deal with that later. He grabbed his hoodie from his desk chair and slipped his cell phone into the pocket. He went down the stairs, told Pete he was leaving and stepped out into the late November night.

***


End file.
